1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improvement in collar construction. In particular, the collar disclosed herein offers a significant improvement and advance on the collar technology disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,054 (hereinafter, the '054 patent).
The '054 Patent disclosed a collar comprising an elongated panel having pointed portions or wings at opposite ends of the panel wherein an opposed pair of slits extended from the free marginal edge of the collar and terminated near the marginal edge of the collar secured to the neckline (connecting marginal edge). This arrangement of slits allowed each of the paired pointed wings of the collar to move freely and independently from each other and from a central inner portion of the elongated collar panel. Therefore, a shirt, comprising such a collar, that could be worn as an ordinary closed collar, such as in a dress shirt, or under a sports jacket (or other similar outer garment) with the collar open wherein the collar wings could independently lie outside on the lapels of the outer garment without disturbing the back (central inner portion) of the collar. By independently positioning the wings in relation to the back of the collar, the ‘slit’ invention could prevent or minimize the formation of bulky crests or wrinkling when the collar was arranged in an outer open ‘continental style’ under a jacket.
In the '054 patent, the slit borders, abutting the wing sections of the collar, appropriately follow the curvature of the wing. This is likely due to the weight and deep curvature of this portion of the '054 patented collar. On the other hand, the slit borders, abutting the back section of the collar, curl up from the shirt surface. In addition to aesthetic considerations, this poses a problem for the functional advantages of the collar when used in an outer open ‘continental style’ under a jacket.
The present invention relates to a significant improvement in the notch collar that enables the functional advantages of the collar, when used in an outer open ‘continental style’ under a jacket, while also maintaining the aesthetics of the presentation. The invention disclosed herein is the use of a fastening means to prevent the slit borders, forming the edge surfaces of each back section of the collar, from curling up from the shirt surface. In the best embodiment of the invention, the fastener means are located on each side of the collar, such that one member is located on the inner surface of the back collar where the outside edge meets the base of the slit edge and the other member is located on the outer surface of the collar band. Variations from this positioning are possible but, in any case, the members should be in such a position that, when affixed, they would not impede the placement of a tie around the neck between the collar band and the collar. The various embodiments of the invention include, but are not limited to, fasteners such as snaps, buttons, zippers, buttons and hook-and-loop type fasteners.
2. Description of Related Art
Fasteners for shirt collars are well known in the Art.
U.S. Utility Pat. No. 4,937,884 discloses a shirt collar slit with elastic to hold it together.
U.S. Utility Pat. No. 2,563,687 discloses a convertible collar that can be buttoned together in multiple ways.
U.S. Utility Pat. No. 5,761,744 discloses hidden snaps to hold down a collar.
U.S. Utility Pat. No. 3,940,039 discloses snaps to hold a shirt collar down.
U.S. Utility Pat. No. 2,732,557 discloses hidden clips used to hold a collar down.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D399,6389 illustrates a design for a collar with buttons and loops to secure the collar.
In all of the preceding examples of Art, none of the invention disclosures are directed to solving the particular problem of the notched collar. Although the term of the '054 patent has expired, no known inventions in the Art have provided a solution to the problem of curled up edges of the collar at the notches while still maintaining the aesthetics of the collar presentation.